fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey Beaks: The Movie
For the video game, see Harvey Beaks: The Movie (video game). '' '' Harvey Beaks: The Movie ''is a 2018 American animated comedy film based on the Nickelodeon series, Harvey Beaks. The film was directed by series creator C.H. Greenblatt, and starts the regular television cast of Max Charles, Tom Robinson and Angelina Wahler, along with a special guest appearance by Johnny Depp. The plot follows a demolition expert who is determined to exterminate Littlebark Woods, home to Harvey Beaks and his friends, while Jeremy reconnects with an old secret society.'' Harvey Beaks: The Movie was accepted by Greenblatt in late 2016, and production began in February 2017. A writing team was assembled (C.H. Greenblatt, Brandon B., Charles Gavin, Hannah Ayoubi, Colin Heck and Zeus Carves) to write the script of the movie. Original story plans were developed by Mr Pookie, a British television writer. The film was released just before the show's third season, on December 21, 2018. The film was dedicated to Ernest Borgnine, who also had the second SpongeBob movie dedicated to his memory. Promotions were made by McDonalds and Yazoo. McDonalds had Happy Meals about Harvey Beaks with a free toy, while Yazoo created limited edition milk flavors for the movie. Plot The film starts during the night, as we see Harvey sleeping. He wakes up and calls for his mother. The screen then turns black, and cuts to Fee and Foo sleeping in their tree. Foo then wakes up and wakes up Fee, and the screen again cuts to black. The screen is seperated, with Harvey and his mother in one, and Fee and Foo in the other. Foo and Harvey then both say "what is that" and point to a meteor heading to Littlebark Woods. The screen fades to black and the opening credits show. In space, three aliens are talking to each other about the meteor, and laugh at Littlebark's fate. Back in the forest, an explosion is seen, and the meteor has blown up most of the town. TBA Cast (in order of appearance) *Max Charles as Harvey Beaks *Tom Robinson as Foo *Mike Nawrocki as Alien #1/Alien #3 *C.H. Greenblatt as Alien #2/Dade/Jeremy *Kerri Kenney as Miriam Beaks *Scott Adsit as Irving Beaks *Angelina Wahler as Fee *Richard Steven Horvitz as Grabbit *Ashley Tisdale as Grabbit's Daughter *Nicole Wedel as Claire/Claire's Mom *Madeleine Curry as Piri Piri *Micheal Leon-Wooly as Officer Fredd *Marc Maron as Randl *Nick Sumida as Randl's Mom/Mikey *Andres Salaff as Princess *Matt Berry as Dr. Roberts *Johnny Depp as King of Littlebark Woods Release Trailers The film's first teaser trailer was released on March 25, 2018 and was attatched to films such as The Flash and The Lego Movie sequel. The official trailer was released on July 18, 2018 and was attatched to films like the untitled Fox/Dreamworks/Blue Sky film and Aquaman. The second trailer was released on October 27, 2018 and was attatched to films like Captain Marvel. US release The film was released in cinemas on December 21, 2018. Its yellow-carpet world premiere was at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood. Celebrities who attended included Larry King and David Hasslehoff. On the film's opening weekend, a total of 23,248 tickets were sold for the Harvey Beaks movie. International release UK The movie was released to UK theatres on December 28, 2018. It hit #4 at the box office on its opening weekend. A total of 9,732 tickets were sold for the movie on the opening weekend. Home media Harvey Beaks: The Movie was released to DVD on April 22, 2019 in the United States, and was available for $14.99 until dropped to $12.50 in the summer. Special features included 8 minutes of deleted scenes, a behind-the-scenes voice acting tour, all trailers released for the film, and an easter egg teasing the second movie. International home media release *UK: Released May 6, 2019 for £9.99 *Australia: Released May 27, 2019 for $19.99 *New Zealand: Released May 27, 2019 for $23.99 *Brazil: Released June 3, 2019 for R$49.99 *Europe: Released June 17, 2019 for €13.99 Category:Movies based on TV Shows Category:Movies Category:BaconZone